


Anything

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Makes Sacrifices For Sam Winchester, Prostitute Dean, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Dean would do anything for Sam, even if it was only for a couple of twenties.





	Anything

Ever since the fire that took their mother from them at such a tender age, Dean did everything he could for little Sammy. He would read to him once he had learned and before that he’d make stories up to go along with the pictures he’d see in the books he could get his hands on Then there was the day to day care for his brother that Dean never complained about doing while their father was busy hunting. 

It wasn’t until he was in his late teens and John had left them for far longer than was planned for that he learned another way he’d have to take care of Sam. The money ran to low and Dean had to resort to exchanging sexual favors for money from less than honorable men in bars. It only had to be done a few times but it left a lasting impression on him and affected his views of his own budding sexuality. He’d always had an eye for guys and girls but the back alley experiences kept him from ever pursuing his interest in men. 

That was until he met Castiel, Angel of the Lord. The Angel who literally pulled him from the bowels of Hell. They fought side by side, argued, separated but always reconciled in some way. It wasn’t until Cas kissed him shyly and slow that he realized he just may be worth more than his ability to kill monsters or a couple of twenties thrown down onto the dirty asphalt. 


End file.
